


Breakfast in Bed

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [41]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Rafe and Max want to do something nice for their dads on Valentine's Day.





	Breakfast in Bed

They'd done date night the night before as there was going to be a get together tonight at the Institute. It hadn't ended the best as they came across a monster so they had fought it off together and were so exhausted.

Alec was the first to awake as he started to realize the loud ringing in his ears was the smoke alarm going off. 

“Magnus, Magnus get up! There's a fire! I'll go get the boys and you open a portal to outside!” Alec yelled in a panicked voice to a still groggy Magnus. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“The smoke alarm is going off. We need to get out of the loft!”

“Oh my gosh you guys I'm so sorry! I definitely did not know Rafe had the burner up that high!” Izzy said as she ran into their bedroom a little out of breath.

“What are you talking about? We thought you left after we got home?” Magnus replied

“Why on earth is Rafe using the stove?” Alec added.

“Okay so I did go home, but while you were out Rafe and Max made me promise to come over early. They wanted to make you a Valentine's Day breakfast.”

“Well while a sweet gesture I do appreciate not being awakened by the smoke alarm” 

“Look Alec I'm sorry okay, but listen they're basically finished so just pretend to be asleep” 

Magnus was already “pretending”, but was awake enough to say, “ You're cleaning it all up”

Izzy gave him a look

They were all interrupted as two little boys and Jace walked carrying breakfast.

“Thought they might need a hand with the tray.”

“Oh my gosh what's this?!” Alec exclaimed for their benefit. “Sweetie wake up. The boys made us breakfast.” as left a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. 

“What?” Magnus said pretending to just wake up. “Boys this is wonderful”

They both sat up on the bed. 

“Alright let's see what you've brought us”

It was an array of pastries, waffles, eggs, toast and orange juice.

Magnus magicked a little champagne in his and Alec's glasses for some mimosas. 

The boys got up on the bed and ate with them as Izzy and Jace left.

“Happy Valentine's Day Papa and Daddy” Rafe and Max exclaimed in unison.


End file.
